Fancy Meeting You
by InfinityLessThree
Summary: Updated: formerly titled Bowties Are Cool. An exploration of characters that may or may not have ever met, and how they react to each other. 11/Rose, Amy/Jack/Rory/Mels, and maybe a few more to come.
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfectly ordinary little coffee shop. Disgustingly ordinary, even. But Amy and Rory had wanted a day in London, so here they were. Or rather, here he was, as Amy had abducted Rory for secret shopping schemes. All in all, he was better off in the coffee shop.

He stared out the window to the busy streets around him. London wasn't his favorite place these days. Too many memories, too many too recent. Give it another hundred years, and 21st century London would once again be harmless. But for now, he was sure that if he went two streets down and turned left, he would find the alley where Donna would park her car. And just a few streets down from that, Rose Tyler was probably yelling at her mum. Perhaps the hospital they'd passed on the way here was where Martha Jones was doing her residencies. The temptation to go find them, to just peek in on the lives that they'd had before him, was overwhelming. It was probably why he was clutching his teacup so hard. It was also probably why the girl standing next to his table had to clear her throat twice before he looked up.

"Excuse me sir, can I have this chair? I mean, you're not waiting for no one or nothing?"

His mouth opened, closed, opened again. Here he was, trying so hard not to go track her down, and Rose Tyler had come to him. He looked just as she had on New Year's Eve, when he had finally truly said goodbye. Her hair was a little bit longer, maybe, but she was wearing that denim skirt she loved so much, only now it looked new.

"Er, yes, yes, of course. I mean, no I'm not. Waiting for anyone. And I love your skirt, by the way. You should wear it. I mean, keep wearing it. I mean…" He could've swallowed his own tongue.

She looked at him oddly. "Right, then. I like your… bowtie. I guess. Bowties are… cool." She took the chair and backed away. "Um, bye, then."

Some Wibbly-Wobbliness Earlier…

"I like the suit! The suit… .suits me," he insisted as he ran around the TARDIS console, doing his best to land smoothly.

"All I'm saying," Rose sounded a little out of breath, probably from trying to hang on to the railing, "Is that maybe that tie isn't such a great idea!"

He glanced down at his tie, all twelve lime green inches. "What for? What else would I wear?"

"I don't know! Anything! Wear a bowtie, for all I care, just not that!"

He paused. Then the TARDIS made a funny noise and he started running again. "I have very mixed feelings about bowties. And is really the moment to be discussing this?" he shouted as the TARDIS lurched alarmingly to one side.

"I thought you said it was fine?"

"It is fine! I… just… a bowtie? Really?"

"Well, no, not really. I've never met a man that looks good in a bowtie. Except this guy in a coffee shop, once, but that was an exception. Just anything but that particular tie."

"Hm." He was an exception. Maybe a bowtie was a good idea after all. But not if it meant giving up this tie. He filed the possibility away for a later time.

* * *

><p>AN: Ahem. If you liked this story... and would like to read more about our favorite Doctor... you should leave me a review. 'Cause that's how I know that I'm not just shouting into the proverbial empty ether. That's all. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was fascinated with characters meeting each other outside of the context of the show, so here you go. If you like it, be sure to leave me a review!

* * *

><p>Amy ordered a drink and settled in. She pulled out her phone and placed it very carefully on the bar, so that she could see a reflection of the booth Mels was sitting at. There were only two men there now, but Amy had no doubts that it would soon be crowded. There was only one bar in Leadworth, and most of the patrons knew that Mels could always be counted on for some fun.<p>

When her drink came, she threw back a quick swallow and scowled. Stupid Rory. It was his fault she was here. Here, sitting at the bar on her own, as opposed to chatting up strangers with her best friend. They'd had another spat today. Or rather, Rory had opposed the idea of his girlfriend flirting with other men, and Amy had yelled at him. Couldn't he just keep his fat mouth shut?

Her phone vibrated. She picked it up and pressed a few buttons (carefully, due to the length of her newly-done nails) and read the text.

_Sorry I upset you. Come home soon._

She snorted, then growled in frustration when she realized her eyes were watering. Why did he have to be so nice to her?

"Is that phone bothering you, miss?"

A man slid into the seat next to her. Amy looked up in surprise.

"Uh, no," she stuttered in confusion. The man- extremely handsome, she couldn't help but notice- grinned.

"You looked upset. Never mind. Can I get you a drink?"

The familiar offer grounded her. She scowled. "I've got one."

"I know. I was hoping to buy the next one." He reached into the long blue trenchcoat he wore and pulled out some cash. He held it out to the bartender. "I'll have whatever she's got."

"Oh, you think you're gonna be around that long. I'm not a fast drinker." She mentally calculated how long she could make this drink last; she wasn't used to having to pace herself. His grin widened.

"Liar." There was no doubt that he'd called her bluff, but he was friendly as he did so, invited her to laugh with him. She smiled back.

"Fine, then. If I finish first," she indicated the drink which the bartender had set in front of him, "The next round's on you."

"Deal." He held out his hand, and she shook it. "Jack, by the way. Jack Harkness."

"Amy Pond."

"Well, Amy Pond, I'm glad to make your acquaintance." Still holding her hand, he lifted it smoothly and kissed her fingertips before releasing it.

"You'd better watch yourself. I've got a _boyfriend._"

Jack chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "He's welcome to join us."

It took Amy a second to catch the innuendo, but when she did, she laughed too.

"Don't mind if I do." Amy hadn't even heard Rory come in, but she did hear a distinct crunch as his fist connected with Jack's nose. Jack toppled backwards off the stool, and Amy caught a glimpse of comical surprise on his face before he caught himself.

"You, I take it, are Amy's boyfriend."

"Rory, yeah. And I'd thank you to leave her alone."

"Rory!" Amy turned around, tugging on Rory's arm. "Rory, what are you doing here?"

He looked down at her, puzzled.

"Well, you didn't answer my text. So I came to check on you."

At this point, Mels had extricated himself from her admirers and come to join them. The whole bar was quiet, watching the scene. She and Amy spoke at the same time:

"Rory, what part of 'girls' night' is too hard for you to understand?"

"I don't need checking up on! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

Rory ignored Mels.

"It's not you I'm worried about, is it? It's the sanity of every male between the ages of eighteen and thirty in a hundred-mile radius!"

Rory rarely yelled. When he did, everyone stopped what they were doing to cringe away, glad that he wasn't yelling at them.

"How dare you! Don't blame this on me! I'm allowed to flirt with whoever I want, Rory Williams, and don't you forget it!" Amy stormed out of the bar. Rory stood in bewilderment for a moment, then muttering under his breath turned to follow her. Mels sighed. She helped the forgotten Jack Harkness back to his feet, then took Amy's purse and coat from the bar.

"It was nice meeting you." She turned to follow her friends.

"You know, we haven't actually met." She turned back slowly, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"You know, I think you're right. Mels."

"Jack."

"It's good to meet you."

"Not yet, it's not." She let him steer her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know it's been awhile, and that I should be working on other stories... but this one finally made sense in my head._

_So, without further ado, for c.e. abyss, whose idea this was..._

* * *

><p>Hospitals, the Doctor told Amelia, were not his favourite places in the universe. But that was where Rory was, and Amy didn't want to go without him. He <em>tried<em> to tell her that it was just going to be a quick trip, but she just planted her hands on her hips and glared. At least she agreed that the TARDIS was a better choice than the Underground.

He set in what he was pretty sure were the right coordinates, flipped the switch, and barely waited for the TARDIS to stop before catapulting out the doors.

Straight into a storage closet.

"Right, then!" An adventure! There was nothing for it but to track Rory down on foot.

"Do you ever end up where you're supposed to be?" Amy hissed as he inspected faces in the hallway, one after the other.

"Yes, always," he replied, affronted. He was busy calculating the number of people in the hospital, how long it would take to sneak into wherever they kept the intercom and hijack it, and how many coat stands he could possibly fit in each hallway. Somewhere behind him, Amy had a better idea.

"Excuse me, doctor, I'm looking for my husband."

The Doctor whirled around, momentarily confused, caught a glimpse of the actual doctor Amy had addressed, and froze.

"You must be Amy," she said.

It was none other than Martha Jones. She was wearing a lab coat and, he noticed with a slight pang of jealousy, a very official-looking clipboard. She had the same neat hair and helpful smile that he remembered.

"Yeah, I am. Do you know where Rory is?"

"He should be doing rounds on Wing Five. Do you want me to page him?" That was his Martha, always offering a solution.

"No, thanks. I'll go get him. Come on, Raggedy Man." Amy shot past him with her usual determination. The Doctor barely noticed, staring at Martha with his mouth open. She noticed his attention and turned her smile on him.

"Can I help you?"

He sputtered, suddenly unsure of what to say.

"Uh, no. Well, possibly. Actually, no, it's just," he gestured at her excitedly, "you're in a hospital! This hospital!"

She nodded slowly, one eyebrow raised in a familiar gesture of amusement. It made his hearts pound a little strangely.

"Well, I am a doctor."

"Yes! Yes, you are, Martha Jones. The very best kind of doctor."

He took her abruptly by the shoulders and hugged her once, which she accepted with confused grace.

"Doctor!" Amy poked her head back around the corner. Both the Doctor and Martha looked up, expectant.

"You," he waggled a finger in Martha's face, "You just keep being doctor-y, Martha Jones. There are people to save!" He flashed her one brilliant smile, then took off down the hall after Amy.

Martha watched him go, standing completely still, and wondering what had just happened.

* * *

><p><em>So, thoughts, feelings, impressions? More to come, and I'm always open to suggestions!<em>


End file.
